The Day I've Been Waiting For
by Queen Readalot
Summary: Naruto finally becomes Hokage. Our Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead ninja reflects on his life, and during the announcement of his position surprises the crowd yet again. Epic,slight AU, and Naruto slightly OOC. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a little underdeveloped, but it's my trial story. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer**: Why the heck would I be writing on if I were the author? Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me T-T

The Day I've Been Waiting For

Today's the day. It's the day I spent my life working to get to, the day where I discover that all my work has finally paid off.

My first thought: "I can't believe it"

That was how I'd reacted when they'd told me. I was in a state of disbelief for about five seconds, then I broke out in a huge smile, started to laugh, and gave Grandma Tsunade a big hug. She was the one who'd told me, after all. She also had a big part in getting me here in the first place by naming me as her successor. I'm really grateful for that.

After that, I'd done a whole bunch of stuff to make it official; sign papers, listen to numerous lectures from Grandma Tsunade, and meet up with a whole bunch of important-looking old guys to receive their approval. That part wasn't too great; even if they didn't accept me they couldn't say anything about it, right? All through that time period I didn't get to see anyone, not Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, or even Sasuke, whom I'd just convinced to return a few weeks ago. All I had was Grandma Tsunade, who was really supportive and helped me out through the whole thing. Again, I really owe her.

I could bear with it, though, if it could bring me to this moment.

I wait near the stairs that led out to the rooftop. I'm antsy and nervous, but overwhelmingly happy and I can't stop the smile that's spreading across my face. I still can't quite believe that I am actually going to make my dream a reality.

It shouldn't be long now; I will probably be called up pretty soon.

Grandma Tsunade is up on the rooftop, giving her speech. The people just love her. That's good, she deserves it. She's stuck by me all this time, helped me out so much, and deserves her spot in the limelight.

I gotta say, when I think back on my past, I'm surprised my life has arrived at this moment so quickly.

I was so sure of myself before, I knew that one day I was gonna make my dream a reality. On the other hand, everyone else doubted me. Funny, more recently it's been the opposite. I'm in a state of disbelief while everyone else is convinced that I will make history.

When I was still in the academy, I was the loser, the "dead-last" that nobody wanted to know, or be seen with. I was loud, annoying, and obnoxious. It was well known that I wouldn't amount to anything.

And then…well...

I fought Haku, an amazing kekai genkai child, on my first mission outside the village, and won.

I took the chunin exams as a rookie, passed the first through guts, the second through teamwork, and kicked both Kiba's and Neji's butts in the preliminaries and third round respectively.

I fought Gaara, fellow jinchuuriki in full form, someone even Sasuke didn't beat, and won. Not only that, but he became my friend.

During those battles…I was 12.

I won't even mention all the fights that happened afterwards. There are just way too many. Sasuke's back, but Madaraa still needs to be stopped. And I say: Bring it on! There's still a lot of work to do, but I'll do it. I'm here now, right?

Oh.

Grandma Tsunade's stopped. She's motioning me out to the roof.

YES! It's time!

Funny. I'm not nervous anymore. Huh.

I walk towards the stairs, feeling..happy. Really happy. I mean, my life's purpose has been fulfilled. Who wouldn't be happy?

I take a deep breath, and walk up the stairs.

TBC

(A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Do I continue? Next chapter will be him actually being named hokage, and all the epic stuff that follows. Please REVIEW!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hi! I want to start by saying thanks to everyone who read this story, and to the people who alerted it. Thanks guys!

Just to let you know, I've changed the tense of my story from present to past, because it is getting difficult to write in the present tense. If it bothers you, tell me and I'll change the first chapter to be in the past tense too.

There's going to be 2 POVs in this story: Naruto's POV and a general third person POV.

Anyway, here's the final chapter of this little two-shot. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Naruto isn't mine. No amount of wishing on a star is ever going to change that. :D

The Day I've Been Waiting For

Chapter 2

**Naruto POV**

I stepped outside and winced.

There was a sudden loud _noise _reverberating from every angle of the village. It was as if someone had suddenly turned off the mute button to have the sound come out at full volume.

The Hokage tower is the tallest building in the village. It was purposefully made like so the Hokage could see every inch of the village. I was at the top, so I was able to see what the source of the noise was.

It was a crowd of what looked to be every person in the village, and some.

They were all cheering, very loudly. For _me_. Clapping, screaming, shouting, whistling, hooting, and some were even jumping around.

I slowly made my way over to the edge of the roof, smiling slightly. Strangely, I hadn't been expecting a big of a scene as this.

Then I looked, really looked, at the people in the crowd.

My face suddenly broke out in a wide grin.

There were my comrades mixed up in the crowd. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, and Neji, just to name a few. All the leaf village shinobi were present to see their new Hokage, as were most of the villagers. But what really surprised me was the rest of the people present.

It takes quite a lot to surprise Naruto Uzumaki, the Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead ninja of the leaf village. I've got to give that crowd credit for being one of the few that has managed to do so.

I didn't only see leaf village people down there.

I saw Gaara, looking up at me, smiling fit to burst. I grinned back gave and gave him a thumbs up. We'd both succeeded in our dreams, after all. Temari and Kankuro were both with him.

I saw Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami, who were looking at me knowingly.

I saw some royalty figures too. Princess Koyuki, Princess Haruna, King Michiru with Prince Hikaru, Shibuki, who was the leader of the Waterfall Village, and Lady Toki had all shown up with their respective guards.

I saw Sasame of the Fuma clan, Ronmaru , Karashi and Grandma Sancho of the curry shop, Isaribi and Sora. He looked happy too, mouthing that "He had a name" for me...Hold on…

Jerk. I guess he hasn't changed all that much.

I saw Sumaru, who was the new Hoshikage, Yakumo, Shion (Who was blushing. Weird.) , and Amaru.

They'd all come for me.

When I saw everybody out there, all my doubts left me. Everybody believed in me, everybody knew I was going to be Hokage, and everyone showed up to acknowledge me on the day that happened. I was going to make sure that their belief in me would be worth it.

I had reached the edge of the rooftop by now. I grinned over at the crowd and started waving my arms in the air, acknowledging the cheers. This was what I'd always dreamed of doing. Take that, destiny! Naruto Uzumaki has done it again!

"And finally," Grandma Tsunade said, and I blinked. She'd been talking? Hehe. Oops. "I am pleased to announce my successor for the name of Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd roared again. I waved at them happily.

Grandma Tsunade turned to me, and took off her Hokage hat. She handed it over to me, then leaned over and kissed my forehead. Exactly what she'd done the day she decided to become Godaime Hokage.

"I'm proud of you, brat." She said fondly. I smiled back at her, and then took the hat. I looked down at the crowd again.

I knew what I was going to do.

**Third person POV**

The crowd waited as Naruto calmly accepted the hat from Tsunade. They watched him straighten, and then move back from Tsunade to the edge of the building.

He raised the Hokage hat he held in his hands…Then put it on the floor in front of him.

The crowd froze. Silence.

Naruto then reached inside the pocket of his weapons pouch, and pulled out his forehead protector. He tied it around his head, then bent down and took the hat off the ground.

"This forehead protector." He said, pointing to it. "Is very special to me. I got it the night I finally became my ninja. It is the symbol of all my dreams, and it's one of my most precious possessions."

He looked out at the crowd, some of which were touching their own forehead protectors.

"Also," he continued "It shows that I am a shinobi of this village. I will always be one, even if I am Hokage. I will continue to fight to protect the village, same as always." He smiled "It's just now; I can do so much more."

He lifted his Hokage hat, and put it on his head.

"I will protect this village as Rokudaime Hokage, I promise! And I never, ever go back on my word, that's my ninja way!" He flashed them a wide grin.

The crowd stayed silent for a second, stunned.

Naruto Uzumaki, The Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, had struck again.

Then, the village exploded in a well of noise.

**Naruto POV**

The village started to cheer again. I was expecting this. I mean, I'd just made an epic speech. I really enjoyed messing with this crowd.

Then, something different happened.

All my friends and comrades ran to the Hokage tower, rushed up, and landed near me.

Iruka-sensei gave me a big hug, and said that he'd always believed in me.

Sasuke patted my back, and whispered "Well done, dobe."

Sakura looked like she was about to pound me. I gulped, looking around for the ANBU guards the Hokage is supposed to get. Where were they, anyway? She surprised me by grabbing me and giving me a hug. Then, she burst into tears. Huh.

Kakashi-sensei gave that little eye-smile of his, and told me he was proud me.

Lee and Gai-sensei ran around me, screaming something about youth. Neji gave me an actual smile, while Shino nodded at me. Sai gave me one of his "comments", and before I could unleash any super-cool new killer jutsu on him (Ehe. Yes, I am awesome) he told me that he would be with me all the way. So I spared him.

Tenten and Ino both gave me kisses on the cheek, while Temari really did whack me with a "congratulations" punch to the shoulder.

Shikamaru , Kankuro, and Kiba fist-bumped me, while Chouji smiled from ear to ear and asked me if I was going to drop the price of ramen.

Hinata's reaction was the most surprising of all. She walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek very lightly. She blushed and stepped back, but kept close to me for the rest of the inauguration.

Gaara stood next to me the entire time, earning the place via a whole lot of scary looks and shifting sand. He stood there, smiling, and giving me support by just being there. I was really grateful, and felt sort of protected. Who needs ANBU, anyway?

Everybody else started going up the tower too, friends and comrades alike, wishing me luck, congratulating me, and giving me hugs. Then somebody started to chant my name (I suspect Kiba. Maybe Lee.) And the whole crowd joined in, all clapping and cheering.

The noise rang over Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as it welcomed its new Hokage. I smiled for the millionth time that day, and thought of all I had to do., and of everything I would accomplish.

That thought didn't scare me at all. I would work hard, because even though I've finally made my dream a reality, I still had a lot to do.

I would do it too, because this isn't the end of me. It's just the beginning.

I'm going to do my village proud as the Rokudaime Hokage. Just you wait.

END

(A/N: What did you think of that? Epic? Or was it totally lame? Seriously, tell me what you think here.

I, personally, am not all that happy with the way the chapter came out. Oh well, I promise you all I will improve my writing in the future! What better way than to practice?

Oh, you may have noticed that Naruto's personality changes a whole lot from the beginning of this story to the end. The reason for this is that he was really nervous at the beginning, and when he saw that everyone believed in him he regained his confidence. Hence the change in thinking and the way he spoke. I hope that was more Naruto-like for you.

I hope you'll hear more from me in the future, as I have more ideas for stories, and I hope you like them!

Hope you enjoyed my story! Please review, if you have something good or bad to say. Please give me constructive criticism. I really need it. :)

Peace out.

Smiley :D)


End file.
